Rayos de Luna
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Theo está enamorado de Luna. Solo que aún no lo sabe. Viñetas relacionadas.
1. Sonámbula

_Este fic participa en la Nottgood Week del foro El Mapa del Mortífago. El prompt usado es «Sonámbulo»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **RAYOS DE LUNA**

 **I. Sonámbula**

Luna Lovegood era sonámbula.

Eso lo sabían todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw, acostumbrados a verla deambular de un lado para otro dormida. Los sabían los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, que alguna vez se la habían encontrado por los pasillos y más de uno se había llevado un buen susto.  
Lo sabían los profesores, los fantasmas y hasta los cuadros de las paredes, que se iban alertando unos a otros para poder reconducirla a su dormitorio.

Quien no lo sabía, hasta esa noche, era Theodore Nott, orgulloso alumno de Slytherin.

Pero ya lo aprendería.

* * *

Theo suspiró, se giró por decimonovena vez en la cama y suspiró otra vez. Llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir, y sabía que no lo conseguiría hasta despejarse un poco.

Por ello se levantó y, tras un leve momento de indecisión, se puso una camiseta encima y salió en pijama, pero con deportivas.

Total, pensó, no es como si fuera a haber nadie a estas horas.

Error.

Cuando llevaba ya un rato deambulando por los pasillos, vio a lo lejos una figura menuda y sacó la varita en un acto reflejo. Se acercó más a la figura y sonrió divertido.

Era Luna Lovegood. La luz de la luna que se colaba por una ventana cercana le permitía ver que iba vestida con un pijama de colorines, botas plateadas y su largo pelo rubio suelto. Estaba dando vueltas sobre sí misma para dar tres saltos, levantar las manos y volver a empezar en lo que parecía una especie de baile.

Sin embargo, tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Lovegood? —llamó Theo—. ¿Lovegood? —insistió.

Ella no dio muestras de haberlo oído, pero se inclinó hacia él, dando las vueltas en su dirección.

—¿Luna? —llamó de nuevo, empezando a preocuparse—. Luna, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella seguía sin contestar y daba vueltas, tantas que Theo se temió lo peor y la agarró suavemente del brazo.

—Luna...

La rodeó con ambos brazos y la apoyó contra él, un poco preocupado.

Ella dejó de moverse y se apoyó contra él, doblando las piernas y perdiendo pie de manera que si Theo no la hubiera tenido tan sujeta, ella habría caído al suelo.

La cogió y la levantó en brazos, mirando a ambos lados a ver si había alguien. Por una vez, no había ni rastro de ninguna persona por los pasillos, ni siquiera Filch, y Theo maldijo su mala suerte.

—¿Por qué no me habré quedado en la cama? —masculló empezando a caminar, pero se detuvo al no saber qué camino tomar.

¿A dónde iba? ¿A la sala común de Slytherin? No, claro que no. ¿La de Ravenclaw? No sabía dónde estaba. ¿La dejaba tirada en un pasillo, que ya despertaría? Theo miró a la chica, pequeña, rubia y delicada, y no tuvo corazón de hacerlo.

Eso lo dejaba con una única opción.

La Sala de los Menesteres.

Theo se encaminó hacia allí, bendiciendo el momento en que decidió seguir a Draco y descubrió esta sala y maldiciéndose a su vez por no ser capaz de dejarla allí y dar media vuelta.

Llegó, y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver la sala: llena de colorines, tenía grandes ventanales por donde se colaba la luz de la luna y en el centro había una gran cama con una colcha multicolor. Por todas partes había libros sobre animales y cosas varias, como cajas de música o fulares de seda.

Realmente, pensó después, no debería haberse sorprendido, pues cuando pasó delante de la puerta sólo pensó, una y otra vez, dos palabras: «Luna Lovegood».

* * *

Luna despertó al día siguiente en una cama que no era la suya y en un cuarto que no era el de Ravenclaw.

Miró a su alrededor, desorientada, y vio a Theodore Nott dormido sobre un sofá cercano.

No había sido un sueño. Él realmente había estado allí para ella.

Sonrió y se levantó, acercándose al sofá donde dormía el chico.

—¡Buenos días, Theodore Nott!

* * *

 _¿Soy la única que imagina la cara de terror de Theo al despertar? xD_

 _Este es el segundo Nottgood que escribo (el primero fue Momentos), y a diferencia de en la Dramione Week, voy a hacer una recopilación con los prompts en vez de separarlos :)_

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Os gusta?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 ** _EDITADO COMPLETO EL 02/09/2017._**


	2. Hogsmeade

_Este fic participa en la Nottgood Week del foro El Mapa del Mortífago. El prompt usado es «Hogsmeade»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **RAYOS DE LUNA**

 **II. Hogsmeade**

—Este fin de semana habrá visita a Hogsmeade —anunció su jefe de Casa con desgana—. Recordad entregarme la autorización.

Theo maldijo. Debía de ser el único alumno en toda la escuela que no tenía ganas de ir a Hogsmeade, pero que tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse en Hogwarts.

¿La razón? Muy sencilla: Theo llevaba dos semanas evitando por todos los medios encontrarse con Luna Lovegood.

No porque le cayera mal, o porque estuviera avergonzado de haberse quedado dormido en el sofá cuando la llevó tras su episodio de sonambulismo, o... Vale, lo cierto era que estaba avergonzado. Muy avergonzado, para ser exactos.

En cuanto se despertó al oír su voz, había balbuceado un saludo mientras se ponía en pie rápidamente y se dirigía hacia la salida murmurando una despedida.

Luna se había quedado tan sorprendida que apenas acertó a despedirlo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe, dejándola sola, de pie en la sala.

Lo peor de todo, rememoró Theo por enésima vez, fue lo dolida que pareció cuando él huyó como un cobarde.

A fin de cuentas, la valentía no era uno de los rasgos por los que destacaba su Casa.

* * *

Mascullando maldiciones en contra de Zabini, que lo había obligado a ir a Hogsmeade, Theo se sentó en un banco apartado de todos, admirando la vista de las montañas y la escuela a lo lejos.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó una vocecilla dulce y soñadora.

—Claro —murmuró él, intentado no mirar a Luna y pensando qué podría decirle tras su cobarde huida.

No debería haberse preocupado por el tema de conversación. Luna se sentó a su lado, abrió una bolsa de ranas de chocolate recién comprada en Honeydukes y, sin decir una palabra, se la acercó, ofreciéndole.

Theo cogió una con cuidado, murmuró un gracias y la abrió.

Y así pasaron la tarde, sentados en silencio, comiendo ranas de chocolate y mirando el paisaje.

Cuando era la hora de marcharse, Luna se levantó y le sonrió.

—No te lo he dicho antes porque no he tenido ocasión, pero gracias por recogerme el otro día y llevarme a la Sala que Viene y Va. —Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se iba—. ¡Adiós, Theodore Nott!

—Adiós... —murmuró Theo—. Luna Lovegood.

* * *

 _¡Y segundo prompt completo!_

 _¿Qué opináis?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. Criaturas mágicas

_Este fic participa en la Nottgood Week del foro El Mapa del Mortífago. El prompt usado es «Criaturas mágicas»_.

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **RAYOS DE LUNA**

 **III. Criaturas mágicas**

Theo ya no evitaba a Luna. No tendría sentido, dado que pasaba la gran mayoría de las tardes con ella, ambos sentados en silencio bajo un árbol y compartiendo ranas de chocolate.

Por supuesto, todos aquellos encuentros eran absolutamente fortuitos, y a Theo no le importaba lo más mínimo si algún dia alguno de los dos no podía asistir. Le daba completamente igual faltar a alguna de sus tardes bajo el roble, que repitamos no eran encuentros programados ni esperados.

Por eso mismo, Theo se hallaba sentado bajo el roble, fingiendo leer un libro aunque mirara a su alrededor en busca de la bruja cada dos palabras. En cuanto la vio llegar, dando saltitos y agitando el pelo, rubio y largo, Theo volvió a sumergirse en la lectura.

—¡Hola Theodore Nott! —saludó ella sentándose a su lado.

—Hola, Luna Lovegood. —En realidad, él se moría por llamarla únicamente Luna y que ella lo llamara únicamente Theo, pero se negaba a pedírselo.

—Hoy no traigo ranas de chocolate —anunció—. Pero traigo gragueas de Bertie Bott.

—No te preocupes, está bien. Me gustan igual.

—Siempre y cuando no te toque una con sabor a vómito, o cera de oídos, o moco de Windypull —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—¿Moco de Windypull? Vaya, eso no lo había oído jamás. —Era la primera vez, pensó Theo, que mantenía una conversación tan relajada con alguien que no fuera alguien de su círculo íntimo.

—Los Windypull son unas criaturas pequeñas que viven en la piel de los trolls. Se dice que sus mocos pueden contrarrestar el ácido de la saliva de las banshees y que incluso pueden derretir las barras de las celdas de Azkaban solo con acercarlos —contestó ella con aire confidencial.

—Pues sí que tiene que saber desagradable —asintió él, sonriendo.

Verla hablar de sus criaturas mágicas era como ver a un unicornio plateado, o descubrir una constelación nueva. Algo único.

Sus ojos brillaban todavía más, y su voz adquiría un tono emocionado que no adquiría con ninguna otra cosa o tema de conversación. Simplemente se iluminaba.

Siguieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Theo hizo una mueca y escupió la graguea que había cogido, de color azul.

—¿Moco de Windypull? —le preguntó Luna, esperanzada.

—No. Tinta usada y quemada.

—Otra vez será.

—Espero que no, la verdad.

—Sería una experiencia única—le aseguró ella, con los ojos brillantes e inclinándose hacia él.

Theo se inclinó también hacia ella, cogiendo suavemente su cara con una mano.

—Prefiero otro tipo de experiencia única.

Y sus labios rozaron los de ella, suavemente.

* * *

 _¿Qué opináis?_

 _El último prompt lo subiré esta tarde, antes de que termine la NGW :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	4. Verdades

_Este fic participa en la Nottgood Week del foro El Mapa del Mortífago. El prompt usado es «Verdades»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **RAYOS DE LUNA**

 **IV. Verdades**

Theo no era una persona que tuviera por costumbre decir la verdad. Ahora bien, tampoco mentía. Simplemente se callaba.

Era de la firme opinión de que a nadie le debería importar lo que él opinara, así como a él le daba exactamente igual lo que opinaran los demás. En general, pensaba que era una tontería malgastar saliva en explicaciones.

Por ello, era un chico callado y extraño dentro de su Casa, donde si podían decirte que eras feo e inútil, desde luego no se lo callaban.

Y Theo, siguiendo su política de callar y no meterse, les dejaba que hicieran lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no le afectara a él directa o indirectamente.

Por eso, aquella tarde, les sorprendió a todos que Theo no solo interviniera, sino que además se enfadara. Y mucho.

* * *

Theo estaba caminando por el quinto pasillo, cerca de alcanzar el tercer recodo tras haber pasado la segunda escalera, cuando oyó unas risas. Pero no eran risas de diversión, eran risas crueles, de voces que lamentablemente Theo conocía muy bien. Sus compañeros de Casa.

Aguzó un poco el oído, y logró distinguir a Marcus Flint y Cassius Warrington, y a medida que se iba acercando, más nítidas se volvían las voces, hasta que logró escuchar su conversación.

—Pero Lunática, mira cómo vistes. Esa falda tan fea y el jersey viejo de niña pequeña. ¿No tienes dignidad? —rió Flint, haciendo que Theo alzara una ceja. Tampoco es como si el propio Flint fuera un modelo de estilo, precisamente.

—No veo qué tiene de malo un jersey rosa —contestó ella, con su voz clara y sincera.

—Es hortera y feo. Pareces Umbridge. Y mira esos pendientes de rábanos tan horrorosos.

—No son rábanos, son nabos —lo corrigió ella sin inmutarse—. Debido a que hoy es el Día del cultivo del nabo salvaje.

—¿Día de qué? —preguntó Warrington entre risas—. Día de la Lunática suelta por Hogwarts, será.

Theo ya había tenido bastante. ¿Es que ese par de imbéciles no tenía nada mejor que hacer que meterse con Luna?

Se acercó y observó la escena. Luna, delgada y menuda, estaba acorralada por ambos magos, que le sacaban un buen par de cabezas y eran al menos el doble de anchos que ella, sin olvidar que la varita que llevaba Marcus en la mano se parecía sorprendentemente a la de Luna.

—Flint, ¿te has cambiado la varita? Porque juraría que esa no es la tuya —comentó Theo, y al instante tanto Flint como Warrington se giraron rápidamente, como impulsados por un resorte.

—No, no es la mía. Es la suya. —Y el muy idiota señaló a Luna.

—Entonces me gustaría saber qué haces tú con una varita que no es tuya.

—No la estaba usando. Solo se la guardaba. —Soltó una carcajada, intentado hacer reír a Theo, que frunció el ceño todavía más.

Warrington estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Todos sabían que Theo nunca se metía en nada, así que no podía explicarse por qué se había metido esta vez.

—Ya. Y la razón de que ella esté acorralada contra la pared es... No sé, ¿quizá se estaba cayendo el muro y la estabais ayudando a sostenerlo?

Aquí Flint pareció captar que Theo no se estaba riendo, sino que parecía más bien molesto.

—Eh, no le estábamos haciendo daño, si es eso lo que insinúas —dijo Cassius, apartándose poco a poco de Luna y de la pared.

—Yo no he insinuado nada. Solo sé que he llegado y lo primero que he visto es a vosotros dos acorralando a alguien y riéndoos de su ropa con su varita en la mano. Todo muy igualado y demás.

—A ver, no es como si fuéramos los únicos. Malfoy también se mete con Potter y no le dices nada —se defendió Flint de malas maneras.

—Porque Malfoy se mete con Potter. Uno contra uno. O como mucho, Malfoy y sus dos imbéciles contra Potter y sus dos seguidores. No dos contra una que es la mitad de ambos. Y discuten en medio de un pasillo con gente y a sus buenos dos metros de distancia. Yo aquí no veo ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

—Bueno, puede que no fuese muy justo, pero ¿qué más da? Es Lunática Lovegood.

Warrington se puso más blanco que la pared al oír esto, y se separó definitivamente de Flint. Chico listo, pensó Theo.

—¿Cuántas ganas tienes de acabar vomitando babosas en medio del Gran Comedor, Flint? Porque te garantizo que eso es lo que va a pasar como te vuelva a ver metiéndote con ella. Y eso será solo el principio. —Theo estaba muy enfadado, y Marcus Flint decidió seguir el ejemplo de su amigo y empezó a retroceder.

—Vale, vale, lo siento, tío. Ya te la dejo para que te metas tú sólo con ella. Tranquilo. —Le dio la varita de Luna y ambos salieron huyendo mientras discutían en voz baja.

Luna los contempló marchar y se volvió hacia Theo, con sus grandes ojos azules mirándolo inquisitivamente. Theo se sonrojó un poco y le tendió la varita, que ella cogió sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias por defenderme, Theo. Pero no tenías por qué. Les hace felices meterse conmigo, y a mí me gusta que la gente sea feliz.

—No merecen ser felices a costa de nadie, Luna. Eso está muy feo y además es cruel. No deberías dejar que se metan contigo.

Ella no contestó, sino que se acercó y le dio un dulce beso.

—Me gustas mucho, Theodore Nott.

—Tú también me gustas, Luna Lovegood.

«Y estoy casi seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti».

* * *

 _¡Tachán! ¡Terminado con el capítulo más largo con diferencia!_

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Algún review?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
